legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth
The Moat One member of each team is sitting on an inner tube, and on Kirk's signal, they were to pull themselves across the moat, step off, and throw the tube back to the other player, allowing them to pull themselves across with the rope. Once the second player has crossed, they were to ring the gong. The first four teams to do so were the Red Jaguars, the Purple Parrots, the Blue Barracudas, and the Green Monkeys. The Steps of Knowledge Olmec: Long ago, a powerful and ruthless man sialed from Spain and conquered Puerto Rico. His name was Ponce de Leon. He owned vast land and riches, but it was not enough. Hearing of the Fountain of Youth, Ponce de Leon explored up and down the Florida coast with his servant, Pablo, and an old Indian guide. Ponce de Leon: I think this old Indian guide is leading us on a wild goose chase. Olmec: ... grumbled Ponce de Leon. Ponce de Leon: He gets no more water until we find the fountain. Olmec: Pablo liked the Indian and sneaked some of his own water ration. They never did find The Fountain of Youth, but Legend has it that when Ponce de Leon died, the old Indian came to Pablo with a gift. Old Indian Guide: Your master did not deserve this. Olmec: ...said the Indian, pressing a bottle of water into Pablo's hand. Old Indian Guide: The Water of Eternal Youth is only for those who are pure of heart. Olmec: The bottle found it's way into The Temple. Your quest is to retrieve The Bottle of Water and bring it back here. Kirk: Thank you, Olmec. So, tell me where is The Water Bottle? Olmec: The Bottle of Water can be found in The Heart Room. The Temple Games The Temple Run James went first and started by taking the upper route. He blazed through the Room of the Three Gargoyles and the Troubled Bridge, from which he could only enter the Observatory. There he met the first Temple Guard and ran into a corner of the room far away from him, an awsome scared reaction! After giving up his Pendant and spinning the sundial, he found out the door leading down into the Heart Room didn't open. Neither did the door connecting the Heart Room to the Treasure Room when he tried it. He then entered the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, put the monkey together, bypassed an important shortcut by entering the Pirate's Cove rather than the Tomb of Ancient Kings, spun the ship's wheel, climbed down the ladder into the Dungeon, ran through the wall into the Tomb of Ancient Kings and used the key there to enter the Swamp with about a minute left.This was looking good— he was only two rooms away from the Bottle of Water of Ponce de León, and maybe he could win the whole thing solo! Unfortunately, that wasn't to be. After trying to climb back up from the Swamp for some reason, he decided to proceed into the Room of Harmonic Convergence… where the second Temple Guard took him out with 37 seconds remaining. Needless to say, this was nowhere near enough time for Jessica to get to the Bottle of Water, and it didn't help that she turned back from the Treasure Room to reenter the Observatory. Notes *This was the first episode where an artifact was hidden in the dead center. *This was the first episode where contestants start at the Observatory or the King's Storeroom in the pit area in search of an artifact hidden in the dead center. The others were The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce, and The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein. Category:Season 1 Category:Green Monkeys Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:Layout V Category:Ran out of time Category:2 Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center